A Letter From Eddie
by HollyC
Summary: Eddie has written a letter


**Letters from Eddie by HollyC**  


  
Disclaimer: These are not my characters. I am borrowing them for no profit. They are the wonderful property of Chris Brancato, Peace Arch, Pearson Francis Ford Coppola, Larry Sugar, and the SciFi Channel.  
  
Rated G  
By Holly  
  
  
The following is a letter that was delivered to my house by mistake, I think it was intended for the person who lived here before me. There was no return address so I kept it for a while then decided to send it to you as your publication deals in unexplained phenomena. I hope you can make use of it.  
  
  
Dear Isobel,  
  
Bet you never thought you'd get a letter from me, huh? This is probably a bit of a shock to you but don't stop reading-please. I know we parted on bad terms and that you never wanted to hear from me again but what I've got to tell you is really important. First of all you've got to know that in spite of all that happened, all I said and did, I never stopped caring about you and I never will. I messed up with you real bad, I know that, I do. And after you there were two others I messed up as well, for similar reasons. Our life together seems so far away now, i've been through so much in the years since I last saw you. You know sometimes I have trouble remembering what you looked like, even on our wedding day. I can't even remember where we went on honeymoon, can you?  
  
I have good reason for writing you, a strong urge to save and protect you. A real good reason which I don't want you to dismiss out of hand. It's hard for me to write proper letters, you know that, letters on paper and in envelopes, but I don't want this intercepting or being read by anyone but you. The things I'm gonna tell you won't sit well in an e mail. Besides a physical letter is so much more serious and authentic, don't you think?  
  
So this letter is to warn you, because in spite of everything I care about what might happen to you in the future. We had our differences, and I know that when you realised how sick I was that living with me would be impossible for you,I accept that divorce was inevitable. I'm glad we parted before we had the complication of kids cos I would have made a lousy father as much as I made an unreliable husband. I hope you have found someone who can be strong for you because you are going to need support in the months to come.  
  
You are probably going to put this all down to my paranoia, but let me assure you that I am taking some really good medication which helps me to function almost normally. Maybe if I'd gotten the right treatment earlier we would still be together. But then I would not have met Cade and he is the reason I am writing, not just to you but to all those I care for.  
  
To get to the point. A couple of years ago I met a guy quite by accident. He came to my Airstream (yes yours truly has set up a nomadic lifestyle in a trailer) after reading my publication "The Paranoid Times" which you may have read yourself. Then again I guess not, you would avoid anything to do with me after that last scene. But I digress. Foster fetched up at my Airstream in a desperate state. He was (and still is) on the run from the law, having been convicted of a crime he did not commit. I can see you nodding your head at me now and saying "Get real" but I believe him. We have been through too much together for me not to believe. It's a long story-the one about how I got to trust him, how I know he is telling the truth when he says he was framed and how we found the Nostradamus Book. To save me telling you all of it in this letter you should go look at my website www.theparanoidtimes.com and read Foster's journals there. You'll find out why he's the twice blessed man. If you still have any feelings for me you will do that.   
For nearly three years now we have been trying to interpret quatrains from the book and using them to sabotage experiments. Alien experiments. There are aliens living among us who look like us but are secretly preparing for war. This is not my paranoia speaking. I know I used to trouble you with my tales of government conspiracies and I know I am beginning to sound like the boy who cried wolf. I really don't know what I can write that will convince you that this isn't all in my mind.  
  
The reason I am writing, if you are still reading, is to warn you and to tell you that my life has gotten significantly more dangerous recently, and I have a feeling that I may not live much longer. I have a real sense of my own mortality. Foster has almost died a couple of times recently and I have seen my world torn apart. The things I have seen would give you nightmares for the rest of your life. Believe me our battle is real and when the second wave comes it will be your battle also.  
My friendship with Foster is awesome and I know with complete certainty that he is the only thing standing between us all and complete annihilation. He has a destiny and that destiny is to save us all or to "walk in shadows with his brethren" - that is a quote about him from Nostradamus. When I have chance to think about it, I feel privileged-privileged because I am his right hand man and I am the one who does his research and matches up quatrains to leads. Sometimes I even get out in the field with him to do something active myself not just sit in the trailer. I believe he is the one who will save us all from the alien invasion. He is so important to the human race that a woman from the future came back to save his life. In her reality he was shot dead. He is my best friend and I have given up my life to help him.   
  
So I just feel I gotta warn you to take your loved ones and get out of the city. Go somewhere remote, maybe even leave the country. Go to Bora Bora like we joked once, remember? Just get away and keep your head down cos the invasion is coming, inevitable as winter follows fall. And one more thing-they are here in human form so don't trust anyone.  
  
Your ex  
  
Eddie N  
  
  
  
  
Holly C copyright March 2001  



End file.
